


No Appointment Needed

by deandratb



Series: Three-Sentence AUs [3]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: (Expanded) three sentence prompt fic; a nearly inappropriate proposition.He wasn’t sure if he should be offended or intrigued by the pretty stranger watching him so carefully with her wide blue eyes. Intrigue won.





	No Appointment Needed

**Author's Note:**

> For [lorelaigilmoure](http://lorelaigilmoure.tumblr.com/). Prompt: **awkward first meeting AU**
> 
> Honestly, this is as close as I ever get to crackfic--did the world need a gynecologist!Lucien? I doubt it.

“I–I know I scheduled this a month ago,” Jean insisted, looking nervously past the office clerk, “but if I could just reschedule for anytime this week, any other doctor…”

“Excuse me.” Coming up the corridor, Lucien checked his watch. “Are you my 4 o’clock? Jean Beazley?”

“Well, I was–I mean, yes, I am. Supposed to be, that is. But I’m attempting to cancel, I’m very sorry. I need somebody else.”

Lucien blinked, trying to place her, but nothing came to mind. “Forgive me, have we met…that is, did I–”

“No, no, it’s nothing you did. Or didn’t do. I just didn’t realize until you walked your last patient out…” Jean blushed. “I need another gynecologist.”

“But your appointment is with Doctor Blake!” The receptionist protested in irritation. “He’s very highly regarded!”

“Oh, I’m sure he is. I’m sure you’re very good,” she assured him, gripping her purse as though she might bolt any moment. “It just wouldn’t be proper, asking you to take me on as a new patient.”

He wasn’t sure if he should be offended or intrigued by the pretty stranger watching him so carefully with her wide blue eyes. Intrigue won. “Why not, exactly?”

“Well, it just wouldn’t feel right, asking you out to dinner, after you…” Jean blushed again, her embarrassment tempered by a grin in his direction. “You know.”

“Ah. No, I…I suppose not.”

“So you see, if I could just be seen by someone–anyone–else,” she shot over her shoulder toward the scheduler. “Then I could find out what you’re doing this weekend. Or better yet…”

She aimed another smile Lucien’s way, this one unmistakably flirtatious. “You could ask me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [give me a pairing + an AU setting and I will write you a three-sentence fic](http://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
